Jasper's Touch
by Twilight4love2
Summary: Life continues as normal in the Cullins mansion until Aro returns Changing Everything. what happens when Jasper is the one to save the day when Edward is gone. How many hearts will be broken in one night?


If you like it please review. If I get enough good feed back I will finish the story. thanks for taking time to read my story. and yes this is a Bella and jasper story even though it starts off as Bella and Edward.

Bella laid down on the huge bed in Edward's room. The sun was high in the sky so all the windows were open illuminating the whole house. This was the Cullen's safe place were they could be in the sun all they wanted and never fear being seen by weary humans. Edward, Alice, and Rosaline had left to go hunting, while Jasper, Esme, Emmet, and Carlisle stayed behind to look after Bella. Their wedding was two days away and she tried to panic but every time Jasper would change the atmosphere so that she had no choice to be calm and relaxed.

Bella stuck her hand in the air and let the sunshine glisten off of the beautiful ring Edward had given her. She sighed, rolled off the bed, and walked over to the Shelf with all the CD's Edward had collected over the many years. She pulled out a case with red and black print that said 'BOCK'. Bella put the case back and walked to the closet. She opened the door and pulled out one of Edwards black Sweaters. She closed the door and walked back to the bed and laid down. Then she pulled the sweater up to the pillow inhaling his scent. To this day she couldn't compare this scent to anything she had ever smelled. Slowly she began to hum her lullaby and was asleep.

Bella awoke to the shift in weight on the bed and turned to see Edward sliding in next to her. His eyes shone with the beautiful topaz that she adored but today it was different. His eyes shined a little less bright and his smile barely curved at the ends. Bella's smile faltered as she reached up and brushed his hair from his face. "What's wrong?" he held her eyes for a minute and sighed "It's nothing love. Alice is having some visions about jasper that worries her, but everything will be fine" he said, as if trying to convince him self more than to convince her.

Edward bent his head down and grazed his lips across the hollow of her neck. She let out a little gasp of excitement and Edward chuckled "How has you day been love?" he slid his mouth across her collar bone back and forth inhaling her richly scented blood that pumped mere millimeters below the skin. Bella tried to gather her thoughts but Edward's touch jumbled her brain and the only coherent word she could think of was "Okay". Edward's brilliant chuckle shook the bed as he pulled his self close to her. He slowly trailed kisses up her neck till he reached her lips and kissed her there.

His lips flowed as one with hers gently brushing against hers. Bella, trying to prolong the inevitable, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer, but all good thing come to an end as Edward pulled away lust shone in his eyes. Bella stuck her lip out in a pout. Did he always have to win? Kissing him wouldn't get her killed. Edward got to his feet and grabbed her hand. Come with me, my love, my life. Bella followed Edward down Stairs as he guided her to the living room to the piano. As they sat down Bella placed her hand on Edward's thigh and laid her head on his shoulder. He began to play a new song. This song had a slow tempo that ranged from high notes to alto low but when he combined then it created a whole new harmony. Her head began to get heavier and soon the world was blank and she remembered that last note as it rang through her unconscious ears.

Bella awoke to the blackness of Edward room. "Edward?" there was no answer. She sat up and looked around letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She reached across the bet and switched on the light. Edward was gone. Where was he? He never left her during the night. Bella laughed he was probably down stairs with the rest of his family. Bella got up and walked down stairs and into the living room.

There was a flash of lightning and the room was illuminated enough to see a figure in the corner. Bella stopped and glanced at the now black shape that was mixed in with the darkness of the room. "Edward?" she whispered barley audible even to herself, but the figure had heard it. It took a step forward and suddenly she was thrown across the room. "Bella get behind me" she recognized Jasper's voice. "You can't have her Aro! She will be changed soon." Bella looked at the figure in black. Now that she was focused she could tell that it was defiantly not Edward.

Suddenly the figure was gone. Jasper grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out the back door. "Everyone left to distract them but I guess that didn't work. Aro is too smart for that." Jasper picked her up and started running. Although she felt uncomfortable with the idea of having to be carried, she was getting used to it. Everyone thought they had the rights now and days to just pick her up, throw her over their shoulder, and run with her head bouncing like a rag doll behind them. She groaned as her head hit his rock hard back. "Can you at least carry me in your arms instead of on you shoulder?" Jasper chuckled "Sorry. It was the adrenalin kicking in." he shifted her into his arms and she saw that they were flying through the forest.

About two hours later Jasper slowed to a stop and set her down on the base of a tree. "We will stay here till I think it is safe to go back." He grinned at Bella and she sighed. "Fine with me" She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to keep out the cold. Jasper sensed this motion and sat down next to her and pulled her to his chest. "I know I'm about as cold ass a rock, but I'll keep out the wind." Bella looked into his eyes, the eyes of a true friend. There was something new there, something unexpected. As she let her head rest on his chest she felt him ease her stress. His hand slid up and down his arm feeling more and more like a caress each stroke. Goose bumps began to form along her body and she felt the powerful sensation to touch him back. Her hand slid to his chest, and she felt the strong muscles that were formed beneath the shirt he wore.

Bella pulled her face up to look at him. His eyes bore into hers. Slowly his head came down until his lips brushed against hers her breath faltered and her heart pounded in her chest. He shivered with excitement as his lips pressed against hers. This time they were harder and more wanting but just as gentle as a feather. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Then the thought came pounding into her head all at once. Edward!


End file.
